El agua tiene vida cuando te sumerge en ella de inmediato
by Miharu985
Summary: las pasion de sentirse libre como las olas de mar es libertad..


Hola amigos espero que te guste la historia universo Alterno Free!; Para mí lo que importa es sentir el agua con mi piel, mis ojos y mi alma y no dudar lo que siento; Tiene fantasía, hentai, yaoi, besos y diversión.

El agua tiene vida cuando te sumerge en ella de inmediato te ataca mostrando sus colmillos.

-En la piscina de la academia iwatobi el joven chico de cabello negro azulado de ojos azules llamado haruka nanase está nadando en su modo libre Siendo el Un Delfín libre con su mejor amiga de cabello rojizo y de ojos de color castaño claro llamada kou matsuoka en una noche debajo del cielo espejado ambos usan su traje de natación la alarma suena de celular de joven haruka-

Haruka kun ya es tarde debemos irnos antes que director nos regañen –La joven chica kou mira a haruka sale de la piscina todo mojado ella se sonroja a verlo tan atractivo-

Kou san no debes apurarme tu sabes que no me gusta aparte makoto prometió venir esta noche –El joven haruka mira atentamente el cuerpo mojado de kou suspira estando algo serio teniendo esa mirada seria y un tono de voz seria-

Kou chan ya es tarde –un joven chico peli rojo y de ojos un tono rojizo a la vez Cataño y sus dientes son afilados como un tiburón ese joven chico se llama Rin Matsuoka espera y mira a su hermana pequeña-

Haru chan perdón por llegar tarde estaba jugando con mis hermano pequeño –Se ríe tiernamente siendo el mejor y único amigo de Haruka el joven chico es tierno a la vez hermoso su manera de nadar es sorprendente como una Orca y a la vez atractivo siendo mayor de edad como haruka, sus ojos son de un tono verde igual que su cabello semi largo llamado Makoto Tashibana-

Makoto kun al fin llegas pensé que no vendrías –La joven chica kou mira a makoto que se desnuda rápidamente quedándose solamente con su short de natación-

Kou ya vámonos mama ya está desesperando –Rin serio mirando a su hermana a menor que se viste rápidamente y se despide de haruka y makoto-

Adiós kou y rin –Sonríe makoto adentro de la piscina con haruka ellos dos se van disfrutando el agua libremente los dos-

Pero no hay por qué temer, no hay que resistirse al agua colocas los dedos en ella abriendo paso y en ese espacio que obtienes vas deslizando cuerpo, moviendo brazos, la cabeza, el pecho…

En la mañana siguiente en la Academia Privada Samezuka;

-En la piscina de la academia Samezuka los chicos atractivos de natación entrenan demasiado para el torneo revelo el capitán rin y el ex capitán peli rojo y de ojos amarillo claro y muy atractivo novio de kou llamado seijuro mikoshiba hablan acerca de torneo próximo-

Rin estas seguro que los de primero de segundo y de tercero serán suficiente para ganar –Sonríe el sexy capitán seijuro kun a ver a su hermosa novia kou yendo Asia ellos-

Kou que haces aquí –Rin mira a su hermana menor yendo asía el ex capitán seijuro kun-

Vine para ver a seijuro kun –Abrasa la mano de seijuro kun él sonríe sonrojado y sin que ella se dé cuenta seijuro la besa en sus labios enfrente de su hermano rin-

Kou chan que estás haciendo –Una joven chica de cabello castaño Medio y de ojos castaño claro atractiva dulce llamada Miho Amakata novia de Sosuke Yamazaki-

Kou es mi novia y aparte mi prometida –sonríe abrasando a kou que se sonroja estando en los brazos de seijuro kun –

Oh baya pensé que no vendrías Miho aunque no debías venir porque me estaba yendo a tu casa –El joven chico peli negro y de ojos verdes atractivo voz gruesa y a la vez excitante me abrasa por adelante-

Seijuro debemos irnos ya –Sonríe el joven ex capitán llevándose a kou a un hotel más cerca del lugar-

Seijuro kun que aremos aquí –Kou se sonroja tiernamente a ver a seijuro desnudándose completamente enfrente de ella-

Kou quédate quieta no quiero lastimarte –La joven kou se sonroja a sentir a seijuro acaricia en su cintura bajándole la falda lentamente y después su bluza dejándola completamente desnuda seijuro la acuesta en la cama estando imedio de sus piernas lamiendo y chupando el cuello de kou-

Seijuro kun eres un eechi –kou gime tiernamente abrasando con sus piernas su cintura agarra fuertemente las sabanas kou mientras que seijuro la penetra directamente asiéndole cositas perversas en la cama rosando sus senos con el abdomen de seijuro la joven kou pone sus delicadas manos en la espalda de seijuro rasguñándolo asiendo que el gime de placer asiendo que lo haga más lento y placentero -

-Dándole Duro contra Muro por 2 horas Hasta que Seijuro lo ase más rápido y se corre dentro de kou -

Mientras Tanto en la Casa de Miho Amakata;

Sosuke kun mira hice esto para ti –La joven chica Miho usa un hermoso vestido azul con verde el joven sosuke sonríe a verla mientra agarra con su mano un vaso roto que el evidentemente rompió-

Miho espera tirare este baso a la basura –sosuke lo tira pero un pedacito de cristal le da un pequeño rasguño su dedo asiendo que sangre-

Sosuke está bien –Miho mira a sosuke que se chupa su dedo mientra con su otra mano se desabotona el pantalón y baja el cierre –

Miho Le tienes miedo a tiburón Ballena –sosuke sonríe a decirlo y rápidamente se desnuda agarra una cubeta y le tira agua a ella asiendo que su vestido de miho este mojado –

Ah Sosuke –Sosuke rápidamente va asía miho la tira a su cama mojada sosuke en sonrisa sexy muerde el vestido donde está el pecho y rápidamente rompe con sus dientes dejándola completamente desnuda-

Miho eres mi presa y no vas a escaparte de mí –En ese momento sosuke le lame los senos de Miho asiendo que ella gime todo que pueda mientra agarra las sabanas de su cama dejando que sosuke la penetre con pasión y excitación-

Sosuke detente esto está mal –Miho gime de placer siendo de sosuke los senos se rosan a tener contacto con la lengua de sosuke y la penetra directamente asiendo sangrar y gemir a la vez de placer sosuke sin darse cuenta muerde y lastima los senos de Miho dejándolos rojos y con una leve lastimada ase sangrar la ase más rápido-

-Su Placer Sexual Dura 3 Horas y Sosuke se corre dentro de ultero de Miho-

-Pasan 3 días después en la academia Iwatobi de media noche en la piscina-

Haru chan ya es tarde me voy a mi casa – La joven kou bosteza de sueño poniéndose su ropa pero haruka la abrasa por atrás-

Kou no te vas sola yo iré contigo –Haruka se sonroja levemente teniendo esa linda voz haruka asiendo que kou se sonroja tiernamente estando sensible de su intimidad-

Haruka kun que haces- kou se sonroja y haruka se exita y lame el cuello de kou y con la otra mano está dentro de bikini masturba a kou asiendo que ella gime tiernamente-

Kou eres virgen verdad siento una Aroma Extraña en ti –Haruka mira a kou que se sonroja

Soy Aun virgen Haruka –Se sonroja a decirlo kou asiendo que haruka la tire a piscina y el se tira también-

Kou estas bien –haruka mira que kou está sonrojada y sorprendida a estar completamente desnuda enfrente de el-

Haruka no mires –Kou se sonroja y haruka sonríe y va asía ella la besa en sus labios y le acaricia sus nalgas la alza-

Kou se mía eternamente –Kou sonríe sonrojada se entrega a haruka completamente asiendo que haruka la penetra inmediatamente asiendo de kou gime de placer teniendo su intimidad frágil sangra levemente asiendo que el agua de la piscina toné de color rojo-

Haruka duele dame más –Sigue gimiendo kou y haruka en silencio gime asiéndola suya kou abrasa a haruka y rasguña en la espalda arriba de cuello de haruka dejándolo rojo las marcas-

-Pasan 5 Horas después de tanto sexo apasionado entre ellos haruka se corre dentro de kou dejándola llena su ultero-

-Pasan 2 Días después-

Makoto kun ten los libros que me pediste -En la Casa de Makoto solos estudiando para aprobar el examen-

Miho Dime tu y sosuke ya estuvieron juntos –Makoto se sonroja tiernamente teniendo su miembro erecto a ver a miho-

Si makoto fue maravilloso –se sonroja miho a decirlo makoto gatea dos beses yendo asía ella estando a frente-

Miho quiero Probarte –Miho se sonroja a ver a makoto quitándose la camisa enfrente de ella la acuesta a piso –

Makoto que haces esto es malo –Makoto la besa en sus labios y la desnuda rápidamente a la vez él se desnuda makoto acaricia los senos de miho con su mano mira que sosuke le dejo una marca así que makoto lo lame asiendo que miho gime tiernamente de placer-

Miho tengamos Un Romance escondidas sosuke no lo sabrá –Makoto la penetra directamente haciendo suya apasionadamente en el cuarto de makoto lame y chupa el cuello y los senos acaricia las piernas de miho dejándola satisfecha de placer asiendo que makoto se éxito más asiendo que miho agarre fuertemente los brazos de makoto dejándole la marca a makoto-

-Pasan 4 Hora y makoto se corre directamente de miho asiendo que ella quede embarazada-

-Mientras Tanto en la escuela Iwatobi de día-

Rei kun Sabes algo de Haruka kun –Kou mira a joven chico de cabello azul y de ojos violeta llamado Rei Ryugazaki que anda con su novia-

No Kou tiene dos días que no viene a la escuela – reí mira a kou que está muy extraña-

Nagisa tu sabes algo de Haruka o de Makoto –Kou Mira a joven chico rubio y de ojos castaño claro y divertido llamado Nagisa Hazuki-

No Gou –Sonríe a ver la joven chica llamada kou-

-Mientra Tanto en la academia Samezuka-

Suzuki tengo algo importante que decirte –Miho se sonroja tiernamente a ver a sosuke sonríe estando todo mojado igual que Seijuro y Rin-

Que pasa miho –sonríe sale de la piscina la besa y la carga alzándola y miho sonrojada mirándolo-

Estoy embarazada Sosuke –Sonríe a verla sonrojada y nerviosa a decirlo-

Miho Lo dices enserio-sosuke la baja con cuidado y la mira sonrojada y nerviosa y acaricia ella misma su vientre-

Si sosuke lo dijo enserio la prueba de embarazo dio positivo –Sosuke sonríe y abrasa a Miho-

-Mientra Tanto en la casa de Haruka Nanase-

Haru chan tengo hambre –El joven Makoto se levanta de la cama de haruka-

Makoto la comida esta lista –Haruka sonríe sirviéndole a makoto el desayuno-

Haruka debemos guardar el secreto –Makoto se sonroja tiernamente sonriendo comiendo la comida de haruka –

Makoto si pero nuestro amor seguirá –Haruka besa a makoto en sus labios y entre ellos acarician sus miembros y hacen cosas perversas en la cocina makoto penetra de placer a haruka gime el tiempo pasa 1 hora después haruka penetra a makoto por 1 hora hasta que ellos se corren machando el piso cansados de tanto placer yaoi sonríen-

-Mientra tanto en la mansión de Seijuro Mikoshiba-

Seijuro tengo algo que decirte y es penoso para mí –Se sonroja kou a ver a su novio-

Sí que pasa amor – Seijuro abrasa a kou y la besa en sus labios-

Estoy embarazada de ti –Se sorprende Seijuro y sonríe-

Seré papá primerizo que alegría kou –Seijuro la besa la carga en sus brazos como una princesa-

-Pasan 9 Meses después en el hospital-

-En el hospital más cercano miho y Kou dan luz a hermosos Bebes-

Sosuke Chicos Quiero que conozcan a mis bebes –Sosuke sonríe cargando a mejizos hermosos y tiernos recién nacidos-

Son muy hermosos bebes –El Joven rin sonríe a ver a los hermosos bebes de Miho, sosuke y makoto-

Seijuro No puede ser es un bebito –Seijuro sonríe de felicidad a cargar el recién nacido hermoso y tierno que duerme en sus brazos el bebito no tiene cabello y aun no abre sus ojitos tiernos-

Creer en mí No resistirme El Agua Sino congelar Aceptarnos Mutualmente

El padre de mi hijo quien es vamos bebito abre tus ojitos-El recién nacido abre sus ojitos kou se sorprende a ver que son de color Amarillo claro-

Miho acepto a makoto él me dijo que paso en su casa en esa noche de estudio no quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa makoto será responsable también de los mejizos nuestros bebes –Sousuke sonríe besando los labios de mího que se sorprende sonrojada los bebitos duermen tranquilamente en los brazos de su otro padre el tierno Makoto-

-Pasan 3 meses después Sousuke y Miho se casan en la iglesia makoto es el padrino de los bebitos bautizados, kou se casan en la mansión con Seijuro el padre de bebito tierno y adorable todos son felices los pequeños bebes serán buenos en natación como sus padres y Haruka y Makoto su amor nunca Terminara-.

El Fin

Espero Que Les Haya Gustado


End file.
